Zentraedi Nousjadel-Ger Power Armor
=Zentraedi Nousjadel-Ger Power Armour= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND Both the male and female Zentraedi have different Power Armour's which cater to their individual styles. The Zentran's use the'' Nousjadel-Ger Power Armour, a General Issue Powered Suit given to experienced mecha pilots. This particular mecha is more heavily armed and armoured than the Regult Battlepod, as well as being more maneuverable. It is also the only mecha in the Zentran armoury with full dexterity, and is used in situations where specialized mecha troops are required. Where the Regult and Glaug are mainline battle units, the Nousjadel-Ger is used in situations where more delicate work is required. RPG STATS '''Vehicle Types:' *'Nousjadel-Ger': Zentraedi General Issue Powered Suit Class: Zentran Power Armour Manufacturer: Nousjadel 7721242921th Zentraedi fully automated Weapons Factory Crew: One pilot wearing Light Zentraedi Armour MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Head 50 (2) Arms (2) 90 each (2) Legs (2) 100 each (3) Engine thrusters (2) 100 each (4) Main Body 300 Large Bore Medium Range Liquid Plasma Cannon 70 Medium Bore Rapid Fire Impact Cannon 20 Hand held Miniature Main Laser Machine Pistol 30 Hand held Short Range Electron Beam Gun 35 NOTES: #-4 Strike to head. Destroying the Head will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal), radar and communications. The pilot will also be killed instantly. #Depleting the MDC of one of the arms or legs will destroy that body part on the pilot inside causing damage to the pilot and loss of that limb. Further hit point damage will occur until medical treatment is received. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the mecha in space by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the mecha immobile. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the Mecha, probably killing the pilot as well. SPEEDS: RUNNING: 3 x Pilots Speed Stat LEAPING: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING IN ATMOSPHERE/SPACE: 670 mph / 2010 mph STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 16.40 m WIDTH: 11.8 m LENGTH: 8.4 m WEIGHT: 34,700 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 POWER PLANT: 2.4 GGV class Flemenmik Thermonuclear Reactor WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'LARGE BORE MEDIUM RANGE LIQUID PLASMA CANNON: ' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 4300 feet (1300 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D8x10 M.D. (Per shot) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Maximum of 3 shots per round #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'MEDIUM BORE RAPID FIRE IMPACT CANNON: ' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x10 M.D. (per burst) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Maximum of 4 shots per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'OPTIONAL HAND HELD Miniature MAIN LASER MACHINE PISTOL: ' #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Anti-personnel #*'RANGE:' 300 feet (90 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D2x10 M.D. (per blast) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'OPTIONAL HAND HELD SHORT RANGE ELECTRON BEAM GUN: ' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-personnel #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1d4x10 M.D. (Per Beam Gun) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' DAMAGE: #*Kick: 2D4 M.D. #*Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE NOUSJADEL-Ger: *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Nousjadel-Ger is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire helmet of the Nousjadel-Ger is like a forward view screen which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the=20 pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10%=20 bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of the Nousjadel-Ger by the enemy, the pilot can activate self-destruct system, which will cause the Mecha to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will automatically be killed if still aboard. ---- COMBAT BONUSES NOUSJADEL-GER TRAINING: BASIC ZENTRAEDI POWER ARMOR COMBAT TRAINING *Training for Zentraedi Power Armour Pilots. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 to strike *+2 to parry *+2 to dodge *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED 'NOUSJADEL-GER COMBAT TRAINING' *Training for Zentraedi Power Armour Pilots. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 to strike *+3 to parry *+4 to dodge *+4 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round